The invention generally relates to a joint between a tie wire and a workpiece, e.g., a turbine bucket or blade. Further, the invention relates to a system for forming a brazed joint between the tie wire and the workpiece of a turbine, and methods therefor.
Typical turbine designs include a tie wire joined with a workpiece such as a bucket via, e.g., a torch braze process.